The Ballad of Super Swag Master PT 25
by XxDora-SnipezxX
Summary: Our hero Super Swag Master comes back from the dead! (Not really)


lel the ballad of super swag master pt2!11

so its around a month or so later from the last time i, SuperSwagMaster, saved the seventh grade. SSM decided to go hit up his favorite place, sugar cube corner. He trotted to the store, and went up front to the register and said "I told you i'd come back for you two~ so hows about a three way?" blushed and looked over to who was baffled. "so? we can do that, or i can buy some cupcakes off of you and be on my way" SSM said staring at them with a stare that could stare into your soul. Mr. and both stared at each other there faces red with blush "er..." whispered shyly. "well? i dont have all day i got waifus to fuck n' shit hurry up" SSM said annoyed " er no... were good" said. "TOO BAD ITS rape TIME" SSM said as he walked towards them pulling a dildo out of his ass and he rape d them for about a minute and said "this is boring i'm going to my waifus" SSM said as he leaped out of a window gracefully and landed on scootaloo who had just gotten her cutie mark. "nice well placed cushion" he said as he trotted off scootaloos head now in peices on the floor."what to do what to do..." SSM said as he sat down on the floor staring at an apple tree "shit I should've gotten some cupcakes while I was at sugar cube corner, it's to far away now" he thought as he trotted towards the apple tree and picking one off with his alicorn magic. He bit into the apple all seductive n' shit, making a few mares around him orgasm and pass decided what he was going to do, he trotted over to Twilight's house and was going to gatherthe rest of the mane 7 there to have the largest orgy ever. SSM broke down Twilight's door and she turned around and stared at him "oh hey SuperSwagMaster how have you been?" "same ol' same ol' fucking waifus, making mares orgasm, eating, sleeping you know normal everyday stuff" SSM replied staring at the large amount if books twilight owned."hey Twilight, you know anyway i can gather the rest of the mane 7 here, too lazy to go and get them" SSM said as he began to loaf on the floor resting his head on a pillow boredly."uh sure, i can just go have spike go getthem, SPIKE!" Twilight said as she trotted upstairs. Spike was secretly hiding under the stairs and jumped out as soon as Twilight was gone, and sprang at SSM. "YOU BASTARD I HAVE BEEN WANTING TO GET IN RARITY FOR A LONG TIME YOU CANT JUST HAVE SOME RANDOM ORGY" Spike screamed almost hitting SSM. "lel someone's butthurt" SSM giggled as he looked at spike Then SSM took his trusty dragon bitch slaying knife and stabbed spike in the eahd with it. Spike fell toward sthe ground unconcius becuase he was neow ded. "HAHA" SSM screamed, "I have defeated you dragon scum! You will now rest with the otehr mighty dragons I slayed when I was 5!" Then Twilight came down and yelled, "SPIKE! OH CELECTIA WHY DID YOU KILL HIM!?" SSM only looked back at her with a blank expresison and said, "BItch, come have sex with me." Which she replied with, "Okay!" AND THEN THEY DID IT... for one ,inute then SSM was bored anmd left "bet orgasm ever" twilight said as she passed out SSM realizwd something. He was getting bored of gettin g everything he awnted. Then he realized. Something that was always wat the back of his midn. 'Am I a Gary Stu?' 'No, I can't be, all I do is get all the bitchs and kill everything evil in pone hit. That is an even character' he trotted off saying "I AM BEST PONE" Then alll of a sudden an anvil fell from the sky and landed on his head. SSM simply looked up in the sky tin confusion and yelled, "YOU TRYIN' 2 KILL ME?" In which the sky repleid, "yes" The n SSM found osme v ry strange looking grass on the ground. 'I'm going to eat that' he thought before eathing it Thebn he felt jthe world around him deteroite No one was thge same, ont even the text. he trotted off, but was conforonted by sweetie belle who had jumped infront of him and shaked her marehood infront of his face and said "SENPAI PLEASE NOTICE ME TAKE ME, TAKE MY VIRGIN BLOOD PLEASE SENPAI" Then he flet the effects, he msiled sat her and said, "SURE" AND THEN THEHY DID IT, but he enkjoyed it. in Fact, he thinks fhe enkoued everythinm. Yes, he ;oves everything Then in his stupor, he then walked outside, still full of energy and fucked every mare, filly, and stallion he saw, no one was spared, not that they didn't want it, and that is the second Sweg Story of Super Swag Master.

-Poster's Note (Since the guy who actually writes these has the worst internet ever)-

The result of listening to Jimi Hendrix at 1:00 AM.

Hope you enjoy the horrible grammar.


End file.
